


Storm Clouds

by Drakeybear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Depression, F/F, Hero Kara Danvers, Some Fluff, Stupid Lillian, Suicidal Thoughts, sad lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakeybear/pseuds/Drakeybear
Summary: Lena is going through a really rough day. One could even say she is going through a really rough life. One day when things get really bad Supergirl arrives to comfort the desperate Luthor.





	Storm Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is. I don't normally write angst but this happened so enjoy!

Humans, as a species, are prone to mistakes. Some are eager to please, most are destined to follow and all individuals are doomed to be lead astray. They are so caught up in their ignorance to truly see the world around them. These very thoughts haunted Lena Luthor as she stalked out of her building that morning.

 _People are so blinded by hate and fear,_ Lena scowled, her thumb scrolling swiftly over her phone screen. There had been a rush of articles overnight, all of them criticising and taking jabs at the young Luthor. Each story had been scathing, no one taking the chance at actually interviewing the CEO. Not one of those reporters cared about her side of the story.

Lena sighed and tucked her phone away inside of her jacket. She hugged the soft fabric closer to her body, the wind prickling and chaffing against her skin. It was cold out; almost too cold for the dress the brunette had chosen to wear that morning. Huffing regrettably, the Luthor made her way into her favorite coffee shop to grab her morning sustenance.

The cozy warmth hit her immediately along with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Smiling softly, Lena took her place in the short line and started to contemplate her options. _Donut or muffin? Donut AND muffin? Donut, muffin and scone?_ Her inner monologue continued for the few minutes it took to reach the head of the queue. After placing her order and standing aside to wait she noticed the small blaring screen in the corner of the room.

The small blaring screen that had her face plastered all over it.

Lena could feel heat spread to her cheeks and she glanced around to see if anyone had noticed her presence. Luckily, no one seemed to be paying much attention to either her or the television. The patrons seemed to be minding their own. Some were chatting quietly with their acquaintances while others had their faces buried into their coffee mugs, their bleary eyes staring unseeingly ahead. Upon this realization, the Luthor let out a small sigh of relief. With a thank you to the barista, she grabbed her coffee and pastry before setting off towards her office.

The walk wasn’t as long that morning, her mind preoccupied by Lillian’s latest attack against her name. It was frustrating to no end for the young woman to constantly have to prove herself against her family. It appeared that no matter how much good she did for this city that she was always going to be dragged back down due to her family line. _Luthor,_ she thought grimly, _what an unfortunate gift that name has brought me._

Lena greeted her secretary, Jess, with a curt nod and a request to hold all calls for the next hour. She needed time to think of how she was going to handle this situation with the press.

Closing the door softly behind her with a quiet click of the lock, Lena made her way over to her desk. Once there, she kicked off her heels and sunk back into her chair, her eyes closing for a gentle moment. She breathed in deeply, taking in the faint fragrance of the candle she had lit the night before. _Honey and chocolate,_ she thought with a small smile. The scent was calming and comforting, enrobing the woman’s senses for the few minutes she allowed herself to indulge. It was only when the smell of coffee permeated her being did she open her eyes and straighten up. Raising the cooled coffee to her lips, she took a long satisfying sip. _Freaking delicious._

Scooting forward in her chair, she clicked open her email and began meticulously replying to each message. Careful sentence after sentence, word after word, typing with a sort of poise only acquired after years of grooming and perfecting. By the time she reached the end of the queue she had finished her coffee and she was picking at the crumbs of her blueberry muffin.

Glancing at the clock, she sighed. It had taken her nearly forty five minutes to get through her emails, leaving her with only a few minutes of peace before her phone would undoubtedly start to ring. Standing up, she picked up her trash and dumped it into the waste bin next to her desk. With a stretch of her shoulders and a small crack of her neck, she stepped back into her heels and paced towards her balcony doors.

Once outside, Lena hugged her arms to her chest. It was almost numbingly cold and the wind smacked harsh on her skin. She could feel light droplets of water misting against her cheeks and for a moment she thought she might be crying.

 _Don’t be silly,_ she thought, _Luthor’s don’t cry._

The grey clouds above grumbled ominously, cracking open to reveal a torrent of rain washing down over National City. Lena stayed standing stone still as she felt the icy wetness coat her body. Her stormy eyes glared straight ahead as if daring the gods to do their worst. She was a Luthor after all.

She stood there for several minutes, her dress drenched and clinging to the curves of her body. No matter what she did she was never going to escape the fate her name brought upon her. Regardless of any decisions she made, despite the fact that she was _good_ and _pure_ , the world was only ever going to see her as they saw her brother. _Evil._

The shrill screech of her phone was the only thing that pulled Lena from her spiralling thoughts. Jumping slightly, eyes wide as if they were only now realizing where they were, she hurried back into the warmth of her office. Clenching her jaw to stop the chattering, she took a moment before she carefully picked up her phone, pouring every ounce of cheer she could muster into her greeting.

It was a short phone call. It was her family’s lawyer calling to inform her that she was being called to testify in her mother’s defense. It took everything in the woman’s core not to laugh into the receiver, to call the man out for suggestion such an absurd thing. Alas, she conceded. It was her duty as a Luthor, as Lillian’s daughter, to handle these things.

After ending the call and glaring stonily at her wall in contemplation, she stood up and stalked towards where she kept a change of clothes. At least she wouldn’t have to be wet.

The morning dragged on with various phone calls from news outlets and businesses. They all wanted to know about Lillian Luthor and why she was being imprisoned. Each reporter had their own spin on the story, however they all did seem to share one common view; that it should have been Lena in prison instead.

This alone was the reason why, by one in the afternoon, Lena was already a quarter way through her new, and very expensive, bottle of scotch. Raising her mostly empty glass to her lips, she downed the remainder of the amber liquid, ice cubes dropping against her parted mouth. Noticing that her glass was empty she let out of a frustrated grunt, shooting up to refill her drink.

Only she never got that far. She never even got away from behind her desk. As she started towards her mini bar, the toe of her heel caught on the wheel of her chair and sent her sprawling towards the ground. She fell with a loud shriek and caught herself harshly with her palms. She could feel her arms aching from the impact and her cheeks reddened in realization of what had happened. To make matters worse, she could already sense the swelling in her ankle from where it twisted uncomfortably under the chair.

Letting out a frustrated growl Lena attempted to stand, only to end up falling back on her ass as the world spun around her. The heat on her face only intensified as she realized how intoxicated she was at such an early hour in the day. _Damn you, Lillian._

As she lay there on the hard floor of her office, with her dress rumpled around her thighs and her hair still mussed from the rain, Lena began to daydream. She pondered of what life would have been like had her father not taken her in to live with the Luthors. She wondered if she would have made a friend, a girlfriend, or even if she would have had a real family. A loving family that genuinely cared for her just as she was.

She wondered dejectedly, with a lurch in her belly, if it was even worth living this life anymore.

Before she could delve any deeper into these dark thoughts she heard the unmistakable sound of someone landing on her balcony. Rolling her eyes at the super heroes timing, she attempted once again to haul herself back up. Unfortunately for Lena, her ankle was most definitely sprained.

“Lena! I was nearby when I heard you scream,” the blonde mumbled as she came closer to the Luthor, “is everything okay?”

Lena chuckled humourlessly, bracing the hero with her best sarcastic smile. “Everything is just fabulous, Supergirl. I don’t need you here, you can leave now.”

Only she didn’t leave. Instead, she took a step closer, her eyebrows furrowing with concern. Silently she moved the chair, lifting it gently off of Lena’s throbbing ankle. Crouching, the blonde tilted her head and appraised the sullen CEO.

“Lena, you’re drunk,” Supergirl spoke softly, her eyes staring straight into the Luthor’s.

“Great observation, what was your first clue?” Lena spat back with little malice in her voice. Her ankle was pounding and she had to fight with every nerve in her body not to let her voice crack on each syllable. Rolling her eyes at the blonde’s small pout, she extended her arm and forced a more gentle tone into her voice, “can you help me up…please?”

Supergirl nodded, but instead of helping the raven haired woman to her feet, she was instead lifted into strong, trusting arms. Before Lena could protest, the hero was flying and any fight that was left in the Luthor disappeared from her throat.

The city looked so beautiful from up here. Even with her swaying vision and the light rain that was still falling from the gloomy sky, the city was alight with beauty. You couldn’t see the ugliness from this far up. Every building, every tree, every tiny dog and every person just melded together to create a wonderful mosaic of colour and shapes. In her drunken state, Lena could feel tears start to well in her eyes at the peacefulness of it all. She could only dream of such anonymity.

It wasn’t long before the hero touched down on the roof of her apartment building. Hushing the weak complaints from the Luthor, Supergirl entered the building and brought Lena to her front door.

Sheepishly, the blonde stared down at Lena. “Um, so I totally didn’t think this through. Do you even have your keys on you?”

Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head at the nativity of the super hero. “It’s a pin pad combination.”

The blonde looked confused for a second before her eyes found the door. A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she noticed the key pad. “Oh.”

Chuckling, Lena reached down and plugged in her combination, not caring if the blonde saw. Supergirl had saved her life on multiple occasions, it’s not like she thought she was going to suddenly turn rogue.

Once inside, the blonde dumped Lena onto her overstuffed couch and made her way towards the kitchen. Lena’s apartment was laid out similarly to a bachelor’s pad, albeit a very swanky one, which made finding her way around much easier. After making some tea and filling a large tumbler with water, the hero made her way back towards the now groggy Luthor.

“Here you go,” Supergirl spoke softly, placing the water into Lena’s outstretched hand. The Luthor held the glass with her fingers clasped firmly around the base as she took long sips of the refreshing liquid. After she could drink no more without feeling like she was going to vomit, she pressed the glass back into the super heroes grasp.

In a flash the water was gone and the hero was back with two ibuprofen and a bag of ice. Passing the pills to the sulking woman, she then gingerly placed the ice on Lena’s swollen foot.

Lena winced as the cold object touched her flushed skin. It was uncomfortable and unwanted but she knew it was necessary. Shutting her eyes to try and block out the pain, she didn’t notice when the hero made herself comfortable on the floor next to her head. That’s why when she opened her eyes again a few minutes later, she was met with large baby blue’s staring right back at her.

Supergirl was silent, concern evident in her gaze. Lena could practically see the gears turning in her head, envisioning steam coming out of her ears. There was also something familiar about this woman but she couldn’t place it. Chalking it up to the booze, Lena sighed softly.

“Is there something you want?” she mumbled, slightly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the blonde.

Supergirl cocked her head to the side, opening her mouth a few times before she actually spoke. “Did you want to talk about it?”

The hero’s words were laced with such concern and care that Lena was taken aback for a moment. Never once had anyone cared enough to ask her what was wrong. Never in her life had anyone shown such interest and compassion towards her. Well, except maybe Kara Danvers.

Lena considered lying. She thought about taking the easy way out and shooing the woman from her home. She wondered if the hero would even leave. Probably not if this whole situation was anything to go by.

“I don’t want to bring you down with my problems, Supergirl. National City needs its sunshiny savior,” Lena mumbled, closing her eyes against the nausea that was starting to spread, “I’m afraid that if you heard too much of my story that you would never be able to look at these people the same way again.”

Without opening her eyes she could practically hear the frown on the hero’s pert lips. She knew what was coming; some speech about rising above or a well-rehearsed pep talk. Maybe she’d take the tough love approach to try and goad the Luthor into facing her problems. Or maybe she’d just do…whatever it was she was doing right now.

Lena noticed the couch sink just as she felt a warm body slide down behind her. After a hesitating second, warm arms slipped their way around the brunette. Lena stiffened, unsure on how to react to the blondes touch.

“Is this okay?” the hero questioned, limbs twitching as if ready to pull back at a moment’s notice. After a short pause Lena nodded once, letting a shaky breath fall from her pink lips.

They lay like that for a while. Lena’s back pressed gently against the superheroes front. The CEO could feel Supergirl’s breath fall warmly against the back of her neck, sending an odd sensation of stimuli straight through her system. While it was not completely unwelcome, it was basically engrained in the Luthor to avoid any type of human connection.

Needing to break the silence, Lena turned to face the blonde with a quirked eyebrow. “Do you make a habit of stealing woman back to their apartments only to start laying down your moves?”

At least the hero had the decency to blush at the accusation. Blue eyes closed momentarily as a small quirk of a smile graced the blonde’s lips. “I just thought you needed a friend today. I saw the news this morning.”

Lena nodded. Of course she had seen the aftermath of last night’s explosion. Sighing slightly, she allowed herself a minute to observe the woman’s face. Blue eyes, rosy skin. A small scar just above her eyebrow that caused Lena to wonder for a moment what on earth could have marred the girl of steel. Letting out a low chuckle, Lena fixed the other woman with a gaze, “Shame. Here I thought I was special.”

“You are,” the blonde replied with such a fierce determination in her voice that Lena almost allowed herself to believe the hero meant what she said. Unfortunately, the Luthor knew better. There was nothing special about her, especially not as she lay next to the most influential, indestructible woman in the world.

It was as if Supergirl could read her thoughts as one of her hands slipped up to cradle Lena’s cheek. “Lena, you are a wonderful person. You are nothing like your family. You try and instigate change, you try to put a stop to all the needless suffering in the world. You don’t deserve any of the pain this city throws at you. You are _good,_ Lena.”

There it was, the pep talk. With how cheesy and overly dramatic the woman’s speech had been, Lena was surprised to feel wetness on her cheeks. It took her a moment to realize that she had allowed a few tears to fall from her stoic eyes. She had let the hero break down her walls, even for a small moment, and the thought terrified her.

Scrambling back off of the couch, Lena fell with a small thud onto her carpeted floor. Her eyes were wide and searching, the world spinning dizzily around her. She could feel the stare of the hero watching her with concern as she once again attempted to stand, only to fall back down with a rough bark of pain.

“Lena…your ankle,” the blonde started, attempting to close the distance between her and the Luthor before Lena put out her hand in warning.

“No…please just leave,” she ground out, her pained eyes refusing to meet the superheroes, instead fixing on a spot on the floor. She could feel the tears coming again and she refused to let herself be seen as weak…or weaker than she was already appearing.

Supergirl hesitated, clearly torn between her options. Her eyes flickered from Lena to the window, almost as if she was planning her escape route. The Luthor felt a strange disappointment rise in her chest as she noticed the woman’s contemplation. Any small amount of hope that had managed to settle within her chest was suddenly gone. Even National City’s hero would give up on her. Closing her eyes, Lena waited for the blonde to disappear.

Only that moment never came. Instead, she felt strong arms circle her shoulders as the woman settled down on the floor next to her. Lena’s eyes cracked open, her mouth parting but no words finding their way out. She turned her head to the side, green orbs searching for blue as she tried her best to understand what was happening. Slowly it all began to make sense. _She was staying._

This knowledge of comfort and friendship was all it took for the Luthor to break down. It started with a lone tear trailing down her pale cheek and slowly morphed into heaving gasps of pain and betrayal. She fell into the hero, her fingers grasping onto her cape as a lifeline. After all these years of heartbreak and isolation she finally allowed herself to feel the wounds. Every harsh word, every single act of cruelty by those she once held dear were brought to the surface.

Seven year old Lena locked in her room for two weeks straight simply because she had talked too loudly at a business dinner. Twelve year old Lena who couldn’t make a single friend due to her family name. Sixteen year old Lena who was turned down for prom because _she was too dangerous_. Twenty one year old Lena who ended up in hospital with alcohol poisoning after her mother kicked her out for being a lesbian.

She could feel Supergirl running her hands over her aching back soothingly as if trying to massage the memories away. The simple gesture, even one Lena presumed was made out of heroics, was touching and sent a small jolt of warmth through the Luthor. Drawing the hero closer, she slipped her head into the crook of the woman’s neck only realizing too late that she was probably getting her suit wet. She tried to draw back but was held tight by a tender hand cupping the back of her head. With a shudder, Lena sniffed and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort while it lasted.

“Thank you,” she muttered weakly after some time, the flow of tears slowly drying against her face. Supergirl never responded, only squeezed the Luthor’s hand gently in silence. 

They lay like that for a few hours. Supergirl only moving to lay them both gently against the plush floor as she rubbed soft circles into the older woman's back. Lena never questioned why the hero cared so much though she thought she maybe should have.

As the evening came and the sky started to darken outside, Lena finally pulled back. Catching her reflection in the window she winced. Her makeup was smeared and caked onto her face in an almost tragically comical way. She grimaced at the thought and attempted half-heartedly to clean herself up quickly before the hero noticed. That idea was shot to hell, however, when the blonde gently pried her hands from her face with a small smile.

“You look beautiful, Lena. Tear stained face and all,” Supergirl whispered, her grin playing on rosy lips.

Lena blushed and turned away, feeling that all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. _There is no way you’re allowed to crush on the city’s hero, Lena!_

“I think I have to go, I’ve been AWOL for a few hours now and my team is probably wondering where I am,” the blonde admitted, pushing a stray hair behind Lena’s ear.

The Luthor nodded, pulling herself up and onto her couch to test her ankle. It was still swollen but she could maybe manage to hobble into her bedroom for the night. If all else failed she would crash right there on the couch.

Supergirl stood up and brushed herself off, not commenting on the small stain on her chest where Lena had grieved. She smiled softly at the vulnerable look on the other woman’s face before she crouched down to meet her at eye level.

“Lena, I want to let you in on a little secret,” she whispered, tilting the woman’s chin up to meet her gaze, “we are all scared of what we could become. It’s just up to you to be the person that you want to be, prejudices and stereotypes be damned.”

Lena nodded, holding back the fresh sob that threatened to announce itself. She closed her eyes again, dipping her head to rest on Supergirl’s muscular shoulder. “Thank you,” she croaked out, praying to any god that would listen that she wouldn’t start to break down again.

“Don’t thank me. Just repay me by always keeping your head high and try not to let the naysayers get to you. There is always going to be someone out there who wants to bring you down but from now on you don’t let them,” the hero finished before she backed away with a small smile of encouragement. Then, with a salute and an almost imperceptible wink, she took off through the window.

 _Well,_ Lena pondered, _today didn’t go nearly as I had expected._

* * *

 

“Lena, hey!” Kara smiled as she waltzed into the CEO’s office. She was grinning and fixing her glasses in that adorable quirky way that made the Luthor swoon.

“Kara, good to see you! Business or pleasure today?” Lena questioned, coming around to stand in front of her desk. Her ankle was healing nicely, only twinging with pain every now and then and the bruising was mostly gone.

The reporters smile dropped a little and she shrugged softly, “business today, I’m afraid. But maybe after we could go grab some lunch?”

Lena nodded and directed them towards her couch.

As they sat, Lena could feel a weird type of familiarity with the blonde that she had never noticed before. Quirking her eyebrow at the strange feeling, she decided to shelf those thoughts for now.

“So, Miss Danvers…what have you got for me today?” Lena smirked, chuckling at how Kara immediately switched into reporter mode and dived into her questions.

It was almost a half hour later when Kara got to her last question.

“So, Lena…there have been many claims against your character made as of late. Do you have any comment for the people who doubt you?” Kara questioned, a small spark of _something_ in her gaze.

Lena paused for a moment, considering her answer carefully.

“Well, I guess I would first say that to all of those readers out there who are going through a rough time…that it does get better. I’m a walking example of someone who came from a rough childhood, who had to overcome many obstacles and challenges to get where I am today. I was told recently by someone that I care about that it is up to you to be the person you want to be. No one else is going to do it for you. This is my new life motto. I am going to continue to strive to be the best I can be and if there are people out there who dislike me for that? Well that is their problem not mine,” Lena finished strongly, confidence boasting on every syllable.

Kara grinned and flicked off her microphone, pride practically flowing out of her pores. “I couldn’t have said that better, Lena.”

The Luthor smirked and drew her gaze to the small scar above Kara’s eyebrow. It all made so much more sense now. The strange feelings, the reason why she had felt so comfortable with the hero, it all came together in one swift thought and if Lena was honest, she wasn’t that surprised.

Reconnecting their eyes, Lena leaned forward slightly and took Kara’s hand in her own. “But dear, _you already have_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with the last bit but it is what it is! I had to finish this tonight as I start my new job tomorrow. Hopefully you enjoy! Leave me comments, I enjoy them. :)


End file.
